everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
The Caratland Narrative
The Caratland Narrative is the title given to a series of events told by an unreliable narrator with too little time on their hands. It is a work of fiction concerning the events of an alternate universe world called Caratland, mainly focusing on the city Synapse. Premise There's a place, somewhere, called Caratland, and in Caratland there's a city named Synapse. It's bordered by a sea, one that's been dried up for a while. The problem is, whatever seems to have dried up the sea is coming for the city itself. You can see it in the white of the sky and the gray of the ground, the blankness of the citizens' faces and the boarded-up buildings. To combat this, an enterprising group of young individuals decide to form Lantern Entertainment, bringing with them an explosion of pure passion and creativity! They believe that the key to saving Synapse lies in their specialized videotape technology. If you build it, they will come. Geography There is limited knowledge of locations outside of Synapse, Gala, and their immediate surroundings. This map and section will update in correspondence with the storyline. * insert map i will make one day Synapse *i dont want to write a polished thing yet so have bullet points *pretty much the main city. *appears to be fairly muted in color, but similar to an urban area in our world prior and during the events of Pick and Gather the Pretty Words. However, in 432112 it has seemingly undergone a transformation. **This transformation does not appear to have been commented on or noticed by any character. *Right near the Dried Up Sea Gala *the videotape company is said to have expanded their business and opened a new building in a neighboring city, but we do not get the name of the city until later. *total whiplash aesthetic-wise from both the new and old synapse. **real gritty, real city-esque The Dried Up Sea *spans miles and miles *there is a cliff near the dried up sea, with a dead tree and a rope swing on the tree. *It is not apparent when the sea dried up, but it definitely happened before Lantern Entertainment was established and after Synapse sprung up from the ground. Chronology *this will be such a pain. Trivia, Questions, Comments, and Concerns *Yes, this is exactly what you think it is. **If you have no clue what I'm talking about, it's just putting our OCs in Seventeen's music videos. *This project had been in my mind for a while after reading a horror fanfiction, really loving the style, and wanting to utilize it in the storyline of Seventeen's Very Nice music video. However, I only got the idea to bring it to the wiki and put my OCs in it after seeing Spade's On the Mobius. *Within Caratland, the same characters may appear multiple times, and as seemingly different roles each time. That's just the nature of the Narrative, so don't fret! All you need to know is that should these corresponding roles happen upon each other, no Spiderman meme will ensue. **Ex: OC may fill the role of member X in story A, member X in story B, and member Y in story C. These three characters are not the same person in-universe. **That is, unless otherwise stated or discovered. Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction Category:Donut's Stuff Category:An Account of Donut